


White Poem

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 食用BGM：王菲 《暧昧》





	White Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2019白色情人节](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2019%E7%99%BD%E8%89%B2%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82).



从高中一年级开始，我都会在每年2月14日这天给渚薰送上巧克力，手作的。  
以为会得到他的回赠，可惜，都给他的微笑取代。  
曾怀疑他是不是有心捉弄我，却在他含笑望着我的时候，又容不下这恶劣的揣测。  
而且他婉拒其他女生的赠礼时令我小小得意一番。  
又在他那句“谢谢，真嗣君。”中拼命压抑这份得意。  
不能向他投以卑劣的心思。  
棕黑色表面光滑的小菓子被他白里透红的指尖捻起递至唇边，眉眼柔顺，长睫好像天鹅扑闪的羽毛，目光深沉，红瞳是福尔根湖底的红宝石。  
什么赞美都形同虚设，我渴望着自己是那颗巧克力，天晓得我有多想感知他犹如圣母垂怜百合花般的唇瓣上的温度。  
夕阳西照，胆小的我只敢在喧闹的一天结束时，在仅有两人的课室中把巧克力送给他。  
很好吃。谢谢，真嗣君。  
每年相同，平常到我会认为得不到回应才是最好的回应。  
没有得知他唇瓣的温度，却清楚他的体温不是跟他外表给人的印象一般微凉的。  
无眠的夜里，曾与他十指紧扣，躺在被子里看天窗外的星光。  
他是父亲资助的学生，我们会靠近对于父母而言再好不过，不过没人料想到抱有爱恋执着的靠近。  
他不曾言述，却在双眸里倾注。  
唯有我自己知道。  
3月14日不应该收到回礼。  
归于往常，同出同入，同食同眠，偶然分开去做自己的事情。  
用一颗微苦的巧克力，换取一年心照不宣的甜蜜。  
用一个甜蜜的吻，换来一场狂风骤雨。  
高中三年级的2月14日，我得到了他的回吻，是缓缓给我注入生命力的吻。  
甘与苦纠缠，像我俩，夹杂秘密与飘摇。  
忘情地深吻，尽管动情至极，他的吻还是对待百合花瓣般柔细，缠绵至骨髓。  
乃至于我们被发现时，手还舍不得分开。  
我们会再见的，真嗣君。  
声音是流泪前的沉吟。  
十多年前的最后一句话，还是父亲允许下的道别。  
他被送到哪里了，这话我问过父亲，问过母亲，为此还曾被父亲送去心理医生处治疗。  
只是问我的心到哪里了，那颗曾经只懂得瑟缩在自己世界的心，随他遇见的流星出逃到哪里了？  
缘这一说，我们都相信，相信它会指引我们重逢。  
无处寄放的2月14日化成悼念，幻想，幻想着再见时我要在阳光正好的早晨将我苦涩的情意送入他唇间，回馈我以真诚的告白。  
可惜，今年也没有见到他。  
合上满满当当的行李箱，明天我就要回到大洋彼岸的家了。  
这房子我从父亲手上买下，每年的情人节回到这里，独住一个月，风雨不改。  
院子光秃秃的什么也不留，没半点我们生活过的痕迹。  
回廊的寒冷罕见地没有侵扰有他的梦境，我睁开双眼，原来是身上披上了毯子。  
可我清楚记得，昨晚朦胧间我也没拿出任何御寒的被毯。  
“早上好，真嗣君。”  
魂牵梦绕的声音在耳边萦绕，我不敢回头，难以置信泪水就这么不争气地掉落，与计划的大相径庭。  
以灼热的视线凝视我转身吧，告诉我你还想念着我。  
仿佛飘了起来，连自己站起转身往渚薰身上扑去也不大清晰。  
直到刺透灵魂的温度唤醒我周身的知觉。  
酸涩得不能自已地深吻。  
原来他也不尽然温柔。  
“薰……薰……”在四周空旷，冰冷中，他的怀抱是多么坚实而幸福。  
我要紧紧抓牢，你我再也无法逃离此生的3月14日。  
“我爱你，不仅仅付出好感。”  
直白得无法相信。  
如此梦幻的回馈。


End file.
